Deceit and Lies
by potter8668
Summary: Harry survives a brutal attack from the Dursleys with Hermione's help. He learns that everything he knows is false. What will he do? Takes places after Sirius' death. Mentions torture and sex.
1. Chapter 1 A Bloody Mess

Chapter 1: A Bloody Mess

Hermione Granger was sound asleep when a tapping, at her bedroom window woke her up. Groggily she got out of bed and opened the window. Hedwig, Harry's owl, flew in and seemed in an almost panicked state. There was no letter attached to her leg. She seemed to want Hermione to follow her somewhere.

Sleep finally cleared from Hermione's brain as she realized that Harry might be in some sort of trouble. Quickly she got dressed and grabbed her now unmonitored wand. Thanking God that she found the spell that removed the Ministry's tracking charms on her wand. She knew that she was more than responsible and that it might somehow save someone's life one day.

Once she was ready, Hermione, grabbed a muggle notebook.

"Potrus" she muttered, turning the notebook into a portkey. "Come on, Hedwig."

The snowy owl flew over and landed on Hermione's shoulder, getting a tight grip. It seemed as if she knew what was going to happen. Within seconds the portkey activated and they were jerked out of the home and into Harry's bedroom, at least that was what Hermione assumed, it was but it was so dark she really couldn't tell.

Feeling her way along the wall she followed it to a light switch. She flipped it on and immediately suppressed the urge to gag. Blood was EVERYWHERE. On the walls, the floor, the ceiling, and Harry. He was naked on his bed unconscious.

"Dear God', she whispered as she ran over to Harry. Never had she seen anything like this. _'Those damn muggles',_ she thought furiously as she began to check Harry's injuries. A broken arm, a broken leg, several cracked and broken ribs, a cracked skull, several cuts, bruises, and welts. There wasn't one part of his body that wasn't injured in one way or another.

Surprisingly Harry regained consciousness. "Hermione?" he barely croaked out.

"Shh, Harry. Don't move! I'll go and get help. Madam Pomphrey will fix you up in no time."

"Nooo ….. Dumble….. Dumbledore… knows….. Help….. Helped them."

"Dumbledore helped those awful muggles do this!?!"

"Yes….. stopped my…… my magic….." He lost consciousness again.

Hermione stared at her friend, scarcely believing what she was hearing. Shaking her head clear, she looked around the room. Everything that Harry owned was ripped, torn, and totally destroyed beyond repair. She began searching for at least the pieces of Harry's wand when Hedwig flew over and began to peck at one of the floorboards. Hermione went over to investigate. She found, to her surprise, a loose floorboard. Inside were Harry's wand, the invisibility cloak, the Marauder's map, and the photo album that Hagrid had given Harry at the end of first year. His treasures. He had hid his most prized possessions.

Hermione quickly gathered up everything. She transfigured a torn t-shirt into a knapsack and placed everything inside. Finding her notebook, she quickly reversed the direction of the portkey and placed it on Harry's chest. Looking at Hedwig, the owl flew over and once again landed on Hermione's shoulder for the return trip home.

Once she got Harry to her own home, Hermione levitated him onto her bed. She was trying to think of who could help her, for she did need help. Obviously Hogwarts was out. As was Headquarters. She knew that the Weasleys would help, but would also report what had happened to Dumbledore. He would probably just put Harry right back with those muggles the next day. No, he was safer here.

One person clicked in her mind but she was hesitant to use him. Deciding to hate herself later, Hermione called for the one she knew would help her.

"Dobby."

A very quiet crack was heard. "Miss Hermy hows can Dobby serves yous?"

"Harry's hurt Dobby. I need your help. No one, especially the Headmaster, can know about this or that Harry is here. Can you keep this a secret?"

"Harry Potter is hurting! Dobby wills help Miss Hermy with whatever Harry Potter needs! Dobby will keep both Harry Potter and Miss Hermy's secrets," vowed the little elf. A golden light surrounded all three. Unknown to either human, they had just bonded with a house elf.

"Thank you, Dobby. You are a true friend to Harry and myself. Now I need some healing potions or the ingredients to make them. As well as some blood replenishing ones and pain and dreamless sleep one for later. I also need some water to clean him with and some bandages, just in case. Food will be needed later."

"Dobby wills gets all those for you. I knows just where. No ones wills knows that Dobby takes them." He disappeared in a flash, leaving behind a container of warm water, cloths, and rolled bandages. As she began to clean up her best friend, she went over in her mind what she would tell her parents, like how to explain why there was a naked young man was in her room.


	2. Chapter 2 Freedom Of Sorts

Chapter 2: Freedom Of Sorts

The first thing that Harry noticed when he woke up was the lack of pain. The second thing was that he was no longer in his room at Privet Drive. Concentrating further, he realized that he was not at Hogwarts either. In fact he had no idea where he was at but that it felt safe. Something that in his experience he had had very little of.

No sooner had he tried to sit up in bed, the door open to reveal a smiling Dobby. He was carrying a tray with some kind of soup. An equally smiling Hermione followed behind. The smell of the soup made Harry realize how long it had been since he had last eaten. His stomach rumbled in response.

"Dobby is glad to sees Harry Potter finally awake."

Harry tried to answer the elf but found that he couldn't.

"You strained your vocal cords. Give it a couple of days with no talking and you should be fine. The potions I gave you are sort of suspension types. They take longer to work but help you more in the long run. I also had to give you several nutrient potions. I had no idea how long it has been since you last ate and the potions work better with some sort of nutrients in your stomach." answered Hermione to his unspoken question.

Harry nodded his understanding as Dobby placed the tray on his lap. He had to remind himself to eat slowly or the broth would just come right back up.

Seeing that Harry was slowly eating, Hermione asked Dobby, "Dobby, why don't you see if you can find something for Harry to wear. I don't think that he wants to run around naked, do you?"

"Nos, Miss Hermy! Dobby wills gets something fors Harry Potter right away. And, yous, Harry Potter, eats every drop!"

Harry grinned at the elf and nodded. Then Dobby disappeared.

"He has been very worried about you. So have I for that matter."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"You were hurt very badly, Harry. What those '_things_' did to you was nothing short of death. And what Dumbledore did to you was way over the top." Seeing his questioning look, she sat down in the chair that she had placed by the bed and explained everything. How Hedwig had come for her, finding him hurt, what he had said, and how she had healed him with only Dobby to help her. Then she began to blush and refused to look at him. He grabbed her hand before she could move and gave her another questioning look.

"I sort of did a couple of things." she said in a small voice.

Both of Harry's eyebrows shot up. He had never heard her like this before. It was rare that Hermione showed this side of herself. The little girl who was afraid of getting into trouble. He found himself wanting to protect her from whatever she had done. His people saving thing. Something that he was going to have to get under control.

"I sort of bonded Dobby to both of us." Harry's eyes widened with surprise before he started shaking with silent laughter.

"It's not funny!" she said. That only made him shake harder.

"Yes, well Dobby's happy and I think you are too." she huffed.

Harry finally settled down and began to eat again. He waved his hand for her to continue. He was surprised to see her fidgeting in her seat.

"I told a small lie."

Harry looked at her like she had two heads or something. Hermione rarely lied, and only if there was just cause in doing so, like saving someone. It was one of the things that he loved about her.

Hermione sighed. "The Goblins sent you a missive about Sirius' will. I sent a message back saying that you were indisposed due to an illness. They understood that, but in order for me to act on your behalf I had to claim that I was your fiancée. Once that was said, the Goblins came here with the Potter family betrothal contract. It was signed by both your parents and waiting for my parents to sign. They were very helpful in explaining the entire contract and why they had it. I couldn't back out. I told my parents that, yes, you had asked me, and that I had said yes. My father signed it so fast I had to wonder if he was jinxed or not. I found out later that both my parents wondered if I would even notice a boy in that way. I guess they think that I only live for my books.

Anyway, once the contract was signed and witnessed by your solicitors, a Mr. Eaton and a Mr. Rhoades, the Goblins came up here and performed the Betrothal Ritual. What was weird was that our magic accepted it. There is no reversal. I'm so sorry. I know that I have probably ruined your life!" She started to cry. Harry moved the tray out of his way before pulling her over on to the bed. There he held her until she fell asleep. He followed quickly behind her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore silently unlocked the back door to number four Privet Drive and let himself into the house. As prearranged, the Dursleys were gone on a day trip, leaving the boy home alone. He hoped that the boy had learned his lesson of 'think before you leap'. If the beatings from his family didn't work then he would have to let Severus do so. He knew that the Potions Master would relish the opportunity. He checked the many pockets of his orange colored robes with small black bats flying around on them, for the many potions that the boy would need to heal. The last beating had been quite violent.

Dumbledore climbed the stairs going over what he would say to the boy. '_You let not only yourself but your friends get hurt. You alone are to blame for their injuries and the death of Sirius. I hope that you will do as you are told next time._' It had just the right amount of guilt to make the boy obey his every command.

Thinking of Black's death, Dumbledore couldn't be more pleased with the outcome. He had been trying to think of a way to get rid of the man, but what had happened in the Ministry was better than he could have hoped for. It was a good thing that he had made Black make out a will a week before his 'death'. Now all he had to do was keep the boy from finding out about it.

The locks were still in place when Dumbledore reached the smallest bedroom door. A quick _Alohamora_ undid the locks and he turned the knob to open the door. Inside the signs of abuse were everywhere. But the one piece of evidence was not. The boy was gone. Fury like no other entered his heart. He searched the rubbish in the room, hoping against hope that the boy had simply fallen off the bed. It was on the other side of the bed that he saw the floor boards pulled up. A space big enough to hide a wand and a cloak was revealed.

Finally losing his temper, the elderly Headmaster left the house to begin his search for the boy. From inside his pocket he pulled out a silver box with a red button on it. Pressing it, he felt satisfaction that, at least one part of his plan was going to work.

Thousands of miles away a muggle plane exploded midair over the Atlantic Ocean. All on board were instantly killed, including two English dentists with the last name of Granger.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Harry woke up, he realized that he was alone. Slowly he sat up and swung his legs over to the edge of the bed. He sat there for a moment before Dobby popped into the room.

"Dobby knows Master Harry is awake. Dobby has fresh clothes fors Master Harry. Miss Hermy's bath is over theres. Does Master Harry needs Dobby fors anything else?"

Harry shook his head no. He still couldn't talk but his throat felt much better. He stood up slowly and made his way over to Hermione's bath, never knowing that the faithful little elf followed behind him just in case he fell.

An hour later Harry nearly felt human again. He made his way downstairs and found Hermione eating a bowl of cereal while reading a book. He must have made some noise because she looked up and smiled at him.

"Good Morning sleepy head."

Harry grinned at her.

"Help yourself to some breakfast."

Harry grabbed a bowl and sat down. After filling his bowl and taking a bite he looked around for Hermione's parents.

Realizing what Harry was doing, Hermione answered "My parents had to take a trip to New York. They left rather early this morning and won't back for a couple of days. It was something that they couldn't get out of."

Harry nodded and began to eat again. Hermione watched him. She noted how careful he was being, as he probably didn't want it to come right back up. "You got an owl from Gringotts this morning."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. "They want you to come by this morning if possible. I went ahead and owled back that we would be there around ten. Is that alright?"

Harry nodded again. He whispered "Thank you."

"Your welcome. You should probably not talk too much today. Your voice will probably be better tomorrow."

Harry nodded again and finished his breakfast. Silently she handed him his wand and other treasures. Gratitude filled his eyes as he held the wand reverently. He raised his eyes to Hermione.

"Hedwig showed me your hiding place. She's one smart owl." Said owl hooted in response. Harry let her finish his cereal. He was going to make sure that she had her favorite treats from now on.

One hour later both Harry and Hermione were seated in the Leader of the Goblin Nation's office for a private reading of Sirius' will. One that was made on the day he 'died'. Canceling out the one that Dumbledore had forced him to make. He also told Harry in a letter that Dumbledore had forced him to sign a betrothal contract, but he didn't know with whom. Harry had to push aside his anger at the manipulative Headmaster and his guilt over his godfather's death. Other things needed to be done first. Like signing the emancipation papers that Sirius had drawn up. Then going over what everyone was to receive from the Black estate. He made several changes as Sirius stipulated that he had the right to do. Those changes would cause several blood pressures to rise during the reading.

It was when they were going to open the Potter will that a goblin came in to interupted the meeting. The leader, Ragnok, actually paled at whatever news the other goblin told him.

"I apologize, Lord Potter-Black, but my aide has just informed me of some terrible news that concerns both you and Ms. Granger."

"What would that be?" asked Hermione

Never had Harry seen a goblin look at a human as Ragnok did. Whatever the news was it was unsettling to see a goblin with a look of sympathy.

"I have just been informed of a tragedy concerning you, my dear." Hermione turned very pale. "Your parents were killed when the muggle plane that they were on exploded over the ocean."

"No.' she whispered as Harry reached over to gather her in his arms.

"I am sorry, my dear. But that is not all. It seems that Headmaster Dumbledore knows and i as of right now is filling out the necessary forms to make him your guardian. This must not happen."

Hermione had silent tears running down her cheeks but she said, "Go on."

"Since you are betrothed to Lord Potter-Black and your parents did sign the contract, you can stop Dumbledore by simply getting married right now. Once he submits the forms there will be no stopping him."

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded. "Who can we get to marry us?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dumbledore finished filling out the forms making Hermione Granger his ward. He handed the forms to the clerk and left not realizing that his wishes were rejected.


	3. Chapter 3 A Testament Of Wills

A/N: Sorry for the delay. My family and I went on a vacation to the Black Hills for a week. It's been three years since our last one together and the first since my dad died. It helped the kids with closer in that regard and helped bring us closer together. But enough about me! Enjoy! And if some of you don't like how the chapter ends, please read the next one. It might make things a little more bearable.

Chapter 3: A Testament Of Wills

The next two days proved just how strong Harry was emotionally. He made sure that Hermione was his top priority. Everything else was secondary, including dealing with Dumbledore and the Dursleys. He was also thankful for the help from the goblins. It was the goblins who hid them from their searchers. Ragnok had offered them a set of rooms that were set aside for foreign dignitaries to use when they had a meeting with the Goblins. Then to help even more, the goblin leader had a robe designer come in from France and outfit them both with new wardrobes, calling it a wedding present. It kept Hermione somewhat occupied.

Once Harry regained his voice he set about going over every bit of his inheritance with the goblins, finding out what was where and how much had been moved. The wizarding world was in for a shock as much as Harry had been in.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore had spent the last two days searching for his missing charges but the two teens were no where to be found. He had even gone to Ms. Granger's house only to find it completely empty. That had surprised him.

But no matter as he knew that Gringotts had sent out the 'invitations' to those who were mentioned in Black's will. They would be there and he would wait until the reading was done before carting them off to Hogwarts where he could keep an eye on them. His plans were swimming along nicely.

With that in mind he apparated to the Burrow for a couple of signatures that were needed before the reading of the will.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draco Malfoy was dressing in his best robes. A ghostly image of the Black family crest was in position over his heart as he took in the effect. In neither his nor his parents' minds was there any doubt that he wouldn't be the next Lord Black. After all he was the only male of that line, even if it was through his mother. He would assume the title and Head of the house. His father had informed him of his appointment with the Dark Lord following the reading. He was finally getting what he deserved.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Burrow was a flutter of activity. Every member of the Weasley family, save Percy, had been mentioned in the will. Ron's biggest hope was that Sirius had left the bulk of the money to him and his family. After all Harry really didn't need any more wealth. He more than likely would simply give to some cause in trying to help with the guilt of getting Sirius killed. '_No it's better if the money comes to us_', thought Ron as he wiped strawberry jam off the front of his dress robes. As he continued to eat he wondered why Dumbledore was there as he saw the Headmaster walk up to the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ten o'clock saw the convergence of several different parties entering the goblin bank. All were shown into a large conference room that had been set aside for the reading of the will. Most were surprised to see Harry and Hermione already there, seated next to one another. When Dumbledore arrived he headed straight for them, claiming the seat next to Harry.

Leaning over he looked at both teens and said, "I am glad to see the both of you alive and well. After this is done we will be heading to Hogwarts where we will be having a discussion about several things." Neither teen answered him. He had no time to ponder this as the leader of the Goblin nation arrived, sealing the room behind him. He quirked an eyebrow at the action.

Ragnok sat down at the head of the table next to Lady Potter. He pulled the will out of a folder that was placed in front of him, trying to keep the grin off his face.

"_I, Sirius Orion Black, do declare that this document to be my last Will and Testament making all previous ones invalid. Being of somewhat sound mind, DON"T SAY ANYTHING, MOONY!, and gorgeous body, now you can say something, declare the following:_

_To Remus Lupin: Five Million Galleons. Sorry Moony. I'd give you more but those blasted laws won't let me. Take care of the cub for me._

_To Arthur and Molly Weasley: Five Million Galleons and the mortgage to the Burrow. Sorry! Can't give it back! Nanny Nanny Boo Boo!_

_To Each Weasley Child of Arthur and Molly, except Percy: Fifty Thousand Galleons each. The twins also get my prank journal and Ginny gets the Black Family Opals._

_To NYMPHADORA Tonks: Yes! I can say the name without getting hexed! Sorry Kiddo! Re-instatement back into the Black family, Five Million Galleons, and Blackthorne Cottage._

_To Andromeda Tonks: Re-instatement into the Black Family and Five Million Galleons._

_To Narcissa Malfoy: All the Black Family jewels, cursed or not, except the Opals._

_To Draco Malfoy: London Home of the Black Family, namely Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Bring your own elf, cousin, as the elf there has already been disposed of by the Goblins._

_To Hermione Granger: Fifty Thousand Galleons and the entire contents of the Black Family library. I trust you with them._

_To Albus Dumbledore: Thirty Sickles. I'm sure that you can figure out why, if not the read the bible for inspiration._

_To Harry Potter: I leave everything else, including the title of Lord Black, as he is my adopted son, with his parents' permission._

_Well folks that's it. By the way any protest over what you got will get you nothing. So if I were you I wouldn't protest._

_Toodles_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Animagus Extraordinaire and All Around Handsome Devil_

Fred and George dissolved into giggles at the end. Harry, himself, smiled at Sirius' antics from the other side.

Dumbledore, however, was furious. This was not the will that Sirius wrote out the week before he died. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Are you certain that this is the last will? I know for a fact that Sirius made out one a week before his death."

"This one was made on the day of his death, so yes, I believe that this is the last one made."

Dumbledore kept his mask on but inside he was raging. All of his plans were falling apart. But he still had an ace up his sleeve as the saying goes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Weasley boys left the conference room and received their individual vault keys. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Ginny, remained behind. Technically Ron was supposed to as well but he had money to spend. After withdrawing half of the money, the first place he went to was Quality Quidditch Supplies and bought a new Firebolt like Harry's. Then to a jewelry store for a betrothal gift for Hermione. That was one of the reasons for Dumbledore's stop that morning. To have his parents sign the betrothal contracts for him and Ginny to Hermione and Harry. It was something that he never really thought of, but he knew that this was how things were done.

After the jewelry store, he returned to the bank for more money. Then it was to Madam Malkins' for a whole new wardrobe, the best that money could buy. Then back to the bank. Then to Florish and Blotts, Potent Potion Supplies, his brother's joke shop, and several other little shops. All in all he spent forty-five thousand galleons in one day. Unfortunately he didn't realize it as he had never spent that much before. He had had the best day of his life.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draco Malfoy left the bank in a fog. He was so dead! The Dark Lord was not going to be pleased. Potter had won again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Several members of the Order of the Phoenix were busily clearing out everything from their now former Headquarters, each cursing Sirius for doing this to them. They had only an hour before Draco Malfoy arrived. After going through each room, making sure that nothing was left behind, they left. It wouldn't do for You-Know-Who's right hand man or his son to find anything. No one noticed the lack of insults from a now frozen painting.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Harry, Hermione, we need to leave immediately. I am taking you both to Hogwarts. One of the professors will get your things later."

Dumbledore stood up and moved to the doorway, expecting to be obeyed. Neither teen moved. He noticed that he was alone when he got to the door. He turned to face the still seated teens.

"As guardian to you both, I am ordering you to follow me."

Harry looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes and said "No."

Dumbledore looked surprised at the disobedience of his weapon. "You have no choice, either of you. You will do as I say."

"No."

Dumbledore reached for his wand and saw that both teens were doing the same. But before they were actually out Ragnok interrupted. "Actually Headmaster, you have no authority to order them anywhere."

Dumbledore turned on the goblin. "You will find that I do. I AM their magical guardian. I filled out the paperwork for both two days ago. They have no other choice."

"I think you will find that Lord Potter is emancipated as of two days ago, with both of his fathers' blessings."

Fury showed on his face. "Ms. Granger is still under my guardianship."

"The former Ms. Granger, with her parents blessing, married Lord Potter two days ago. Thus making her Lady Potter and emancipated as a wife to a Lord of the realm."

'_They must have done so while I was filing the paperwork. I will have to work fast to save this._' he thought. Dumbledore sat back down, across from the couple. Turning his attention back to the Goblin leader, the twinkle in his eye returned. "You didn't mention the marriage contract."

The Goblin lifted an eyebrow. "What marriage contract?"

Dumbledore's face took on a gleeful look. "The one that Sirius signed with the Weasleys

for Harry and Ginerva." He handed the contract over to the goblin. After he read it, it was handed to two gentlemen that Dumbledore had failed to notice earlier. Frowning he wondered who they were. Those two men pulled Harry and Hermione into a whispered conference that took nearly twenty minutes. Dumbledore wasn't worried. Harry had to marry the girl.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny sat smugly at the table waiting for the little conference to be done. She knew that Harry had to marry her. There was no way that he couldn't. She had been surprised to hear that he had married Hermione. In her opinion that marriage would be annulled and Harry would be hers. She was this close to getting everything that she ever wanted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry was far from pleased, but his solicitors and Hermione convinced him to do this. "I will honor the contract as stated in writing."

"Excellent! I knew that you would. I will have the annulment papers drawn up concerning you and Ms. Granger. After they are filed you and Ms. Weasley can marry."

"I never said that my marriage to Hermione would end. I simply said that I would honor the contract. Hermione will remain Lady Potter. Ginny will simply be Mrs. Potter. She will never be Lady Potter."

"Harry…."

"It's this or not at all. I can easily give up my magic."

"NO!"

"Then we do this my way."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. The ceremony will take place…"

"Now."

"But Ginny has no special robes or flowers or…." started Mrs. Weasley.

"Now or never."

"What about the contract with Ron for Hermione?" asked Ginny, slightly vindictive, wanting Harry for herself.

Harry looked at Dumbledore with fury in his eyes. "What contract", he asked with clutched teeth.

"I signed one with the Weasleys for Hermione to become betrothed with Ronald and marry him after they finished Hogwarts."

"Was this done in the last two days?" asked one of the men.

"Yes."

"Then it has no validity as Lord Potter already married Lady Potter. Done with not only both of their parents consent, but in accordance to the marriage contract that Lord Potter's parents drew up before their untimely death."

The Weasley's and Dumbledore were shocked into silence at that announcement. None of them had even considered that James and Lily had drawn up their own contract for Harry. Something that was never brought to light before. Dumbledore had held on to all of the Potter's papers. There had been no contract in them. That meant that James and/ or Lily had hidden it in Gringotts. Either in their vault or with the Goblins themselves. That was the only thing that made sense.

Ginny was furious. She wasn't supposed to have to share Harry with anyone, least of all Hermione. She was just going to have show the bookworm just who was in charge.

"Very well. Shall we proceed with the ceremony? Could you both stand before me?"

"Not so fast, _sir_. The Goblins will perform the ceremony. I trust them far more than I trust you."

Nothing would change the young Lord's mind.


	4. Chapter 4 Not What She Expected

A/N: I have had a lot of questions and speculations concerning why Harry and Ginny are getting married due to the contract and not Ron and Hermione. The simply fact is that Harry 'chose' to honor it. This chapter will sort of explain why.

Chapter 4: Not What She Expected

Ginny woke up slightly stiff and definitely sore from her wedding night. She had retired to her room and made herself ready for her night with Harry. An hour later a house elf arrived with some wine. She drank nearly half of the bottle before Harry actually arrived. He was everything that she wanted in a husband. He had completed her in so many ways. If it weren't impossible to take a fertility potion given the fact that she was a virgin, Ginny would have downed the strongest one. Insuring that it would be her, not Hermione that carried Harry's firstborn and heir. Next time she would be sure to.

Ginny reached over to the other side of the bed, where she thought Harry was. To her surprise he wasn't there. Frowning she tried to remember when he had left the bed and couldn't recall. '_It must have been the wine,_' she thought. Sighing happily, she got up and headed for the bath.

An hour later she emerged feeling better and anxious to see Harry. The same house elf from the night before was in the room, making the bed.

"Good morning."

The little elf squeaked in surprise. "Good morning Ms. Ginny. Is you wanting breakfast now?"

"Actually I think that I will eat with my husband this morning. Where is he?"

"Master Harry and Mistress Hermione left early this morning. They's won't be back til a week before school starts. Master Harry asks Winky to gives you this." The little elf held out an envelope.

Frowning at the behavior of Harry she took the envelope, opened it and began to read the letter.

'_Ginny,_

_I trust that this letter finds you in good health. In accordance to that contract you, your family, and Dumbledore tried to enforce yesterday, I have fulfilled my part in it. Obviously none of you checked for any hidden magical messages because half of the points of the contract are null and void due to my first marriage to Hermione. You will not obtain any title nor will you be baring any children that are mine. If there is a child, I will take measures so that the name of Potter-Black will not be run into the ground. _

_You are to remain at Potter Manor until Hermione and I return. I will allow you to visit you family but they will not be allowed into my home, ever. If you decide to return to Hogwarts, then I will have you things sent to the Manor. Madam Malkin will arrive the day after tomorrow to measure you for a complete new wardrobe. She already knows what I require of your clothing so you need not worry over too many details._

_Winky has been assigned to serve you. DO NOT TAKE YOUR TEMPER OUT ON HER OR I WILL PUNISH YOU! _

_Enjoy you new life, my dear, because this is all you're going to get from me._

_Harry'_

Ginny crumpled up the letter. How dare he treat her this way! She needed to talk to her mother about this.

Over the next three weeks Ginny planned and plotted on how she was going to get Harry back. Both her mother and Professor Dumbledore had gone over the contract and found several hidden charms on it. They wouldn't tell her what they had found. They told her not to worry about it. They would help her in getting Harry to make her Lady Potter instead of Hermione.

True to Harry's word, Madam Malkin, herself, had arrived two days after Harry and Hermione had left. She was to measure her for her new robes, dozens and dozens of them. She did get to pick the colors but Madam Malkin refused to make anything else other than what Harry had told her to make. So no transparent or revealing nightgowns or underwear could be ordered. It made her blood boil at, in her mind at least, what was Hermione's attempt to keep Harry by her side.

Finally one week before they were to return to Hogwarts, Ginny got a letter from Harry telling her that he and Hermione would be returning the next day. He had already ordered her books for her new year. They should arrive later that same day. He had already returned the Prefect Badge that had been offered to her. Also he had already informed Professor McGonagall of both of their decisions to not play for the Quidditch House team. She grew more furious with each word that she read. _HOW DARE HE_ _MAKE THOSE DECISIONS FOR HER!_

All day long she was a simmering cauldron of anger. She spent the day trying to destroy the study door. This was one of the few rooms that wouldn't grant her access, the others being Harry's private bedroom and Hermione's private bedroom. Her also not knowing that they stayed in the same room and that Hermione's room was presently empty waiting to become a nursery. As well as the private library and the kitchen, of all things. Winky told her that she had no reason to be in those rooms that was why she was shut out. Finally she wore herself out enough to go to bed, not eating any dinner because of her anger.

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. Ginny awoke still slightly angry but very happy that her Harry was returning. She quickly bathed and dressed. Then she practically ran downstairs to the family dining room. Sure enough her Harry was seated at the head of the table. Unfortunately Hermione was there as well, seated on Harry's left, in her spot. She should be on Harry's left, not this bushy haired bookworm! She should be Lady Potter. Squaring her shoulders, Ginny walked into the room, intent on snogging Harry within an inch of his life.

When she reached him, Harry turned his face so that the kiss landed on his cheek. Pulling back Ginny saw the raw anger in Harry's eyes.

"Do. Not. EVER. Do That. Again. Is that UNDERSTOOD?"

Ginny could only nod her head. Her hurt and confusion showed in her eyes.

"Good, now sit down and eat. Winky informed me that you haven't been eating properly. That will stop as of right now. I won't let people think that you're being mistreated by me."

Ginny smiled slightly. Harry cared about her! Happily she began to eat a selection of food that was on the buffet. She did note that as she ate Harry seemed to converse with Hermione but not with her. She did a mental shrug and assumed that it was because they had spent the last three weeks together. She planned on demanding equal time on that score. After all she was Harry's wife too.

Soon all three were done. Harry thanked Winky for the splendid meal, causing the elf to blush and quickly disappear. Though not before hugging her master.

Harry stood up and said, "If you would join us in the salon, Ginny, we need to discuss the coming school year."

Harry helped Hermione stand and continued to hold her hand as the couple led the other witch into the salon. Once the two witches were seated, Harry began to speak.

"I want you to understand some things, Ginny. You, your parents, and that meddling old fool Dumbledore, decided that you would try to control me through marriage. You gave no regard into what I wanted or needed. You simply wanted me under control. Well that will not happen."

"Harry, I…"

"Do _not_ interrupt me!"

Ginny could only nod. Harry was slightly scary at the moment.

"Good, now I am sure by now that at least your parents and Dumbledore have looked at the changes in the contract due to my marriage to Hermione. Have they told you anything?"

"No."

"Very well. I guess I will. For all intents and purposes I have completed my contract with you."

"NO! I'm supposed to be your wife, mother to your children! I'm supposed to give you your heir! Not her! She wasn't even supposed to be in on this! She belongs to my brother!"

"Hermione is my first wife and the wife of my heart. I have bedded you, however vile it was. Thus sealing my part of that damned contract. Under the conditions that Sirius put into place, I have done my duty to it and to you. I married you and bedded you. There will not be a repeat of that night between us. You will follow my decisions as a good wife should and that is final."

"Like not letting me be a Prefect or playing Quidditch?" she spat.

"Exactly. Just so you know Hermione gave up her badge and I gave up the Captain's one. I refuse to accept the little rewards that the Headmaster wants to give me or you. I have already arranged for our rooms at school. We're connected to the Tower, but you will have your own bedroom. Hermione and I will share the other."

"When will you share my room?"

"Never, like I just told you. You made your 'bed', now lie in it. I will never willingly 'sleep' with you again. Just so you know and understand, no potion or spell designed to 'help' me be with you, will work. Learn to live with being alone in your bed. You will behave as a married woman according to the rules of your society. You may do as you please during school hours. You had better be in at least our private common room by ten pm or you won't like it when I drag you there. We'll discuss the holidays at a later time."

"So I can't see my friends alone or do anything that I love because you feel the need to punish me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Exactly. You wanted to marry Harry Potter, 'the Boy Who Lived'. You got it, but at a very steep price."

Ginny was getting ready to yell when Harry continued. "You will obey the rules of married women in the wizarding society. I will not have you dishonoring my family names with your childish antics. Your school books should be in your room by now. I would look them over." This was obviously a dismissal.

"Harry, Mum had a Birthday party all planned for you while you were gone. She postponed it until you returned. I sent a letter off last week letting her know that you would be back today. The party's at one. She expects us there."

"Write your mother back and tell her 'no'. I will never set foot in that house again nor will your family ever be welcomed here. To me you all rank up there with Voldemort. Go if you want to but be back here by sundown or you will not like the punishment."

Harry then strode to the door way with Hermione behind him. She turned back to say, "The same goes for me. What your family and the Headmaster have tried to do is beyond criminal. Don't expect my help with anything. You lost what friendship we had when you pushed for this."

Furious Ginny stomped her way to her room. Nothing was going as planned. Harry was supposed to grovel at her feet. She sighed as she prepared for the rant that her mother would no doubt have when she found out that her 'seventh' son was refusing to co-operate. She changed her robes and went to the only connected floo in the home and flooed to her childhood home.

The Burrow was decorated to the rafters. Ginny noted the table laden with food, including several of Harry's favorites. '_Damn Harry_', she thought. He had put her in this position with his temper tantrum. She could hear her Mum in the kitchen, humming.

'_Might as well get it over with._' she thought, walking into the kitchen.

"Ginny! You're early! Harry didn't come with you did he?"

"No, Mum."

"Good, I want this party to be perfect. Don't you look pretty? I must say that Harry is very generous with you, Ginny. Not all husbands are that kind."

"Mum."

"Yes dear?"

"He isn't coming."

"What?"

"Harry isn't coming."

"Why ever not?"

"He refuses to set foot here ever again. Hermione too."

A hard gleam entered Molly Weasley's eye. "Is that so?"

Ginny nodded.

"Right! You march straight home and tell that 'husband' of yours to get himself over here RIGHT NOW! I will not let his birthday party fall apart because of his childish temper tantrum."

"You don't understand, Mum. He is NEVER coming here again and none of you can come to our home. He has forbidden it."

"Tell me exactly what he said."

Two hours later Molly Weasley was angry and hurt. That Harry Potter should treat her family in such a way was intolerable. She tried several times to floo and apparate to Potter Manor but was some how blocked at each turn. She had worked herself up into a fine fury. Just wait until she saw him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ron was silently eating the food from the non existing birthday party. He was doing some thinking. His mother had told him of Harry and Hermione's marriage only yesterday. He spent the entire day destroying everything that those two had ever given him. They were no longer his friends, since they obviously didn't care about wizarding traditions. They were nothing but Mudbloods to him, even if Potter was married to his sister. He wouldn't give them the time of day. He would treat them like the dirt they were. A new Ronald Weasley was going to emerge. Too bad he had lost his Prefect Badge. He could have used it to make their lives even more miserable. Now to plot some revenge against his 'friends'.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draco Malfoy had just had the worst month of his life. The Dark Lord had been beyond angry at Draco's loss of the Black fortunes. That Harry Potter inherited them was even worse. The Dark Lord had _Crucio'd_ him several times that night to the point that he thought that he was going to go mad like Longbottom's parents. Then the Dark Lord let him leave only to be tortured by his own father when he got home. It had taken the rest of the month just for him to get out of bed on his own. Some how Potter was going to pay for all of this. He would have his revenge.

A/N: As you can see, Harry knows what Ginny wants and what she is willing to due to get it. So by accepting the contract for what it says 'literally', he's punishing her and teaching her a valuable lesson at the same time. Trust me when I say that Ginny will get what she deserves in the end.


	5. Chapter 5 Hogwarts Bound

Chapter 5: Hogwarts Bound

September 1st found Ginny walking slightly behind Harry and to his right. Hermione walked equal to him on his left. It would send a message loud and clear. Ginny was not equal in Harry's eyes. She had all but begged Harry to at least let her walk equal to him. Even if it was on his right, but he refused, making it an order that she couldn't refuse and had to obey.

As the three of them walked across the platform, Ginny saw several students and their parents, especially the Purebloods, stop and stare. Then the whispering began. Ginny's face began to turn red with embarrassment. It filled her very soul.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Molly Weasley was struck dumb at the way Harry was treating her daughter. She knew that the boy had been angry but surely he was over that nonsense by now. Ginny's letters had indicated that nothing had changed but Molly had thought that it was some form of homesickness. She now saw the truth for herself. It was time to talk with her son-in-law.

"Harry Potter! I want a word with you!"

Harry ignored the irate woman as he placed Hermione's trunk onto the train. Molly grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"How dare you treat my daughter like this! Now you listen here young man, GET OVER YOUR SULK AND ACT LIKE MAN! Ginny's your wife! Treat her as such!"

"Madam, it is NONE of your business how I treat my wives. Ginny is fed, clothed, and housed benefiting her new station. She has what she wants."

Molly was speechless. _How dare he speak to her in that tone!_

"Young man! I am your Mother…."

"In-law. You cannot and will not replace Lily Potter. You are GINNY'S mother and may mother her to your hearts content, but leave me and my other wife alone. We have no need of your smothering." Harry turned and helped Hermione onto the train. Ginny followed the couple with silent tears and a red face. The entire platform had heard the exchange. The gossiping started when Molly Weasley huffed away.

Ron's eyes narrowed. Potter had just knocked his mother off her high horse. Not many could claim that. Forcing his way onto the train, he quickly found the compartment that Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were in.

"Hermione, might I have a word? Alone?"

"I don't think so, Ronald."

Ron pulled the betrothal gift from his pocket. "I bought this for you. A gift of our pledge and fidelity to one another. Do you accept?"

Hermione was struck speechless. Didn't Ron know that she had married Harry?

"Ron, I'm already married to Harry."

"That is simply a misunderstanding. I know that Professor Dumbledore signed a marriage contract in your stead. My parents did the same for me. Basically you aren't married to Potter."

Harry stood up. Anger was rolling off of him. "Ron, you GIT! Hermione's parents signed a contract with mine long before the Head Manipulator decided to do so. You have no claim to my wife."

Ron stood there gaping like a fish. He knew that Potter had married Hermione, but had not heard about the contract with the couple's parents. He hadn't even thought of that possibility. Slowly his anger began to rise.

"You get everything don't you, Potter! One wife isn't enough for you! You have to have two! Taking the one meant for me! You know what? This friendship is over!"

"If there ever was one." Ron charged at Harry who wandlessly blew Ron out of the compartment into the passage way. Then he closed the door and locked it so that no one else could get in.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draco Malfoy had watched the whole scene on the platform and on the train. He, like everyone else, was beyond surprised. The fact that Potter had not only married the mudblood Granger but also the blood traitor Weasleyette. What surprised everyone was the fact that Potter practically ignored the pureblood in favor of the mudblood. Narrowing his eyes he thought of a way that could get him the revenge he craved and hurt Potter all at the same time. Something that was looked down on in wizarding society, if not punishable by censure and disassociation. He sat in his compartment making plans. Revenge would almost be worth it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny was bored out of her mind, once Ron was blasted out of the compartment and Harry had locked the door and no one could get in or get out. She couldn't visit her friends and boast of her marriage to Harry. The only time Harry unlocked the door was when the trolley came by and he bought a couple of chocolate frogs. She didn't even get to get anything for herself because Harry closed and locked the door as soon as he was done.

Hermione reached into her school bag and pulled out a shrunken picnic basket. She unshrunk it and began to pass out the food. At least it was more satisfying than Mum's sandwiches.

Time passed slowly for the vivacious redhead. Hermione was reading, again, and Harry was busy writing something. He would pause every once in a while before continuing. Whatever or whomever he was writing to, he was carefully thinking of what he wanted to say.

She hoped that this didn't set a pattern for the rest of her life.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore frowned when Molly Weasley's howler ended. The woman was naturally upset about how her only daughter was being treated. She thought that he should be able to do something about it. The fact that they had given the girl to Harry on a silver platter was nothing. They were still children in her eyes. True, what was happening was not fitting into his plans. The reason being why he was going to ask Severus for the strongest love potion he had already made up, to be slipped into Harry's and Ginny's drink at the Opening Feast that night. One of the kitchen elves would gladly do as he ordered. That should solve the problem nicely for all.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry, unknown to the Headmaster, Ginny, or Mrs. Weasley, had already assumed that one, if not all three, would try some form of love potion on him during the first week of term. He and Hermione had already brewed an all purpose antidote and had taken a vial already. He smirked as he thought of the reactions of the three when they found out.

The sorting was soon done and the feast started. Both Snape and Dumbledore watched as Harry and Ginny both drank their pumpkin juice almost immediately. Snape had pulled young Mrs. Potter aside and explained about the potion and where it was being placed. She was very excited and eager for the feast to start so that Harry would finally be hers. Satisfied that the potion was ingested they shared a happy meal together.

As the meal progressed Ginny's happiness started to dim. Harry continued to ignore her and conversed quietly with Hermione. She hoped that the potion would kick in soon.

During pudding, Harry felt pressure on his mind from two different people. He raised his secondary and inner walls, sending back a painful memory of one of the many times he had been _Crucio'd_. He smirked when he saw both the Headmaster and Snape wince in pain. They didn't attempt anything else for the rest of the meal.

After the feast was done and the Prefects had led the rest of the student body away, Professor McGonagall approached the trio.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, and Mrs. Potter. If you will follow me I will show you to your quarters."

She led them in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. Stopping just before reaching 'the Fat Lady' painting, they stood in front of a painting that depicted St. George slaying the Dragon. It seemed that this was their room entrance.

"Patronus."

Professor McGonagall led the way into the room. The trio saw a small but very comfortable sitting room. Three desks and a couple of bookcases were scattered around the room.

"Just as you requested, Mr. Potter. Two bedrooms, each with a separate bath. I trust that this is satisfactory?"

"More than satisfactory, Professor. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome. Have a pleasant evening."

Once Professor McGonagall left, Harry began exploring the bedrooms. Meanwhile Hermione made for the bookcases. Ginny plopped herself down in one of the squashy armchairs. Harry returned to the main room.

"Ginny, you can have the room on the right. Hermione and I will take the other."

Ginny went and stood in front of him. She hoped that the potion would start working soon.

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Very. You know the rules, now good night."

The couple left Ginny standing in the sitting room all alone.


	6. Chapter 6 Secret Meetings

Chapter 6: A Secret Meeting

Gossip spread around the school during the next couple of months. Everywhere that Ginny went someone pointed at her and started whispering. She had never felt as ashamed as she did now. It was like she had a contagious disease. Every 'friend' that she thought she had now turned their back on her. Never had she felt so alone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

For Harry it was the first week back that was the worst. He discovered that Snape was teaching DADA. He spent most of the class silent, mental shields up, and basically ready for whatever Snape threw at him. Meanwhile Snape was trying to find a way to fail Harry.

Then there was Dumbledore, who wouldn't leave him alone. Practically every moment not spent in class was being spent in the Headmasters office. Dumbledore kept trying to get Harry over to his way of thinking. It was during the second week that Harry finally exploded. Most of the office took the brunt. Dumbledore left him alone after that.

For Hermione's birthday, Harry took her to the Room of Requirement. What went on in there, no one knew but they didn't leave the room for three days. Both emerged with tired but goofy looks on their faces. Ginny cried herself to sleep for the rest of that week.

The school's populous watched as Harry acknowledged Hermione and continued to ignore Ginny.

Halloween brought a change.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draco Malfoy watched with calculating eyes as Potter lavished attention on Granger and ignored Weasley. That sent his beliefs and ideals spinning. He had finally finished the details for his plan to seduce Potter's ignored Pureblood wife. Of course what he was going to do was frowned upon in Pureblood circles. After all bloodlines were everything.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A week before Halloween found Ginny receiving small, unsigned, notes with gifts consisting of chocolate or flowers. The romantic part of her believed that they were from Harry. Believing that he finally realized that he loved her and didn't want Hermione to know about it. She refused to think that they were from anyone else. She hid them well from Harry and Hermione and lied to Harry telling him that they were from her mother.

All the secret attention went to Ginny's love starved heart. It was the weekend of Halloween that proved her wrong. It also happened to be a Hogsmeade weekend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry and Hermione went off to Hogsmeade on their own as Ginny told them that she wasn't feeling good. When Harry told her that he would take her to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomphrey could take a look at her Ginny told him that it was a simple headache. That peace and quiet were all that she needed.

Once she saw that they were truly on their way, Ginny ran around trying to get ready for her 'date'. She hoped that Harry would be able to dump Hermione before their 'date' on the edge of the village. She really didn't want the other girl around.

Using Harry's invisibility cloak Ginny made her way to the appointed area. She was more than surprised and a little shocked. For she found that her admirer was not Harry like she hoped but Draco Malfoy.

Draco had left as early as he could in order to set up the most perfect seduction scene that he could. He even had a bottle of vintage wine that he had smuggled out of his father's wine cellar. In it was a love potion designed to help the forgotten Mrs. Potter love another, namely himself. If all went as planned the blood traitor would give herself to him within the hour. He was looking forward to it.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco smirked. The girl was so easy to read. "I'm the one who's been sending you all those gifts. Did you really think that Potter would have a change of heart?"

Ginny looked down at her shoes. In her heart she had hoped that it was so but her head knew better. Harry would never go against himself. She looked up at Draco.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No! I felt sorry for you in a way. Losing to a muggleborn like that. Potter's really stupid to ignore such a firebrand as you."

Ginny blushed from the praise. She slowly edged closer to Draco

"Would you like some wine?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Two hours later Ginny was running toward the castle, hoping to beat Harry and Hermione back. She tried not to think about what she had just done with Draco. If anyone found out Harry would have grounds to dissolve their contract. Also she and Draco would be ostracized by the Wizarding world. They would have to be very careful from now on as she found that she couldn't give Draco up.

One back in their suite Ginny returned Harry's cloak from its hiding spot and went into her room. She laid down on the bed and pretended to be asleep. Ten minutes later she heard her bedroom door open and shut almost at once. She sighed in relief at not being caught.


	7. Chapter 7 The Breaking Of The Contract

Chapter 7: The Breaking Of The Contract

Over the next six weeks Ginny continued to meet Draco in out of the way places. With him she felt cherished, even loved. She was constantly planning her next encounter with the blonde Slytherin. So much so that she failed to notice that Harry was rarely around.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry was busy trying to stop the so called war. He had learned a few truths from several of his parents' papers that had been in the vault. They had been placed there to protect them from Dumbledore. If some of them were to be seen by the 'wrong' sort of person, all hell would break loose.

It was that information that had him sending messages to someone that he normally wouldn't. An invitation had been sent for himself and his wives, but only Hermione was going to go to the home of his enemy for the Christmas Holidays. Ginny would go to the Manor or the Burrow during that time. Too much was at stake for her to mess things up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry called a 'family' meeting in their quarters a week before the break for the holidays. Ginny was afraid that she had been found out and that Harry would toss her aside even more than he already had. Her mother had just finished a specialized love potion for her and Harry. She only had to get him to the Burrow so that her mother could give the potion to Harry. Then Harry would put her first and drop Hermione like a bad potion. She had even worked out how to get him there. She was going to ask him to escort her there and invite him in for a drink. It had to work! She was brought out of her thought by Harry.

"I've made some plans for the holidays that will affect all of us."

Ginny was pleasantly surprised. Maybe Harry was changing his mind!

"Ginny, I need to know if you wish to spend the holidays at the Manor or with your family."

"May I ask why?"

"Hermione and I have other plans for the holidays. You need to be somewhere that I can trust you to be looked after."

"You mean _spied_ on!"

"If you wish it to seem that way."

Ginny snorted.

"You are now a married woman and have to follow certain rules. One is to obey your husband. I don't trust you. So you need to make a choice."

Ginny seemed to ponder her answer quietly. Neither location seemed good. If she couldn't be with Harry then she needed to be with Draco. He was staying at Hogwarts during the holidays as his parents would be gone as well during that time.

"Can't I stay here?"

Harry looked at Hermione. They had thought of that possibility as well but didn't trust her to not try something.

"Only if I get a Witch's Oath from you that you will obey the rules that I have laid down. Also that you do not do anything to mine or Hermione's belongings. Do you agree?"

Inside Ginny was seething. How dare he ask such a thing from her! She was his wife! True the plan she set with her mother would have to wait, but in the mean time she could see Draco. Her body was beginning to burn for him.

"Agreed."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the train to Kings Cross Harry voiced his concerns over Ginny's quick agreement.

"I think she's up to something."

"What could she be planning? Besides your seduction?"

Harry shuddered at the thought. "Promise me that if she does succeed in that you kill me quickly?"

"I promise. No one would want you if she did manage that." Hermione teased.

"You're certainly full of vinegar today Lady Potter."

"I have to be to put up with you."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

During the two weeks that consisted of the holidays, Ginny was secretly with Draco nearly the entire time. Even in her private room. She had no idea that her every move inside the Potter quarters was being recorded and would bring about her downfall. Things were coming to a head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The main part of the school returned from their holiday, including Harry and Hermione. Their meeting went better than planned. The 'war' was soon coming to an end and with little or no violence. Ginny was waiting for them at the Entrance Hall. She looked very pale and had dark circles under her eyes. Harry didn't look to happy about that. Just as he was going to yell at her, Ginny fell to the floor in a faint.

When she woke up Harry looked absolutely furious.

"_Who?_"

"Who what, Harry?"

"_Who have you been seeing behind my back?_"

She instantly shrunk away from him. Just then the doors to the Hospital wing opened. In walked a smiling Mrs. Weasley, with Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore following behind.

"Ginny! Harry! Congratulations!"

Harry looked even more furious and Ginny was puzzled.

"For what, Mum?'

"Ginny! Stop teasing me! Why didn't tell me that you and Harry were trying for a baby?"

"A baby?"

"_Yes a baby that isn't mine!_"

"Harry! Of course it's yours! After all you are Ginny's husband."

"_Who hasn't 'slept' with her since her wedding night! Now! Who is the 'father'?_"

Three sets of eyes turned to look at Ginny, who seemed to be trying to shrink herself into the bed. Harry turned his anger on her again.

"_I won't ask again, Ginerva. WHO IS THE FATHER?_"

"Malfoy."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The rest of the school was at dinner when the doors to the Great Hall flew open and banged against the walls behind them. A very angry Harry Potter walked through them and headed straight for the Slytherin table. A worried Dumbledore was seen following close behind.

"Harry! You must stop!"

"Stay out of this sir. This has nothing to do with this school or you. Only family business."

Snape appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Potter! Go back to your own side!"

"Not now, Snivellus. I'm hunting dragons."

Every Slytherin that heard that remark looked at Draco. Whatever the idiot had done it was big. As very few had ever seen Potter that angry before. Draco looked like he was a deer caught in a light. Not a good sign.

"MALFOY! YOU ARE THE LOWEST BASTARD THAT I KNOW!"

Draco seemed to snap out of his fear into his stupidity. "And you would know wouldn't you Potty?"

"OF ALL THE THINGS YOU 'PUREBLOODS' GO ON ABOUT BLOODLINES SEEM TO BE THE BIGGEST OF THEM!"

"So?"

"AS HEAD OF THE POTTER AND BLACK HOUSEHOLDS I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL OF HONOR!"

Several gasps were heard through out the quiet hall. This was very serious. Whatever Malfoy did it was bad if Potter called in 'Family Honor'. Only the worst of offenses called for that. Draco was a dead man.

Draco himself paled at Potter's words. The git must have found out about his wife.

"Very well. Dawn tomorrow?"

"Fine. Call your second and get all of your arrangements ready. I guarantee you won't leave there walking or possibly even breathing."

With that said Harry walked out of the Great Hall. Conversations as to what had happened started almost right away. Many watched as Malfoy practically raced out of the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Never had dawn seen so many students up and about as the day of the duel between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Many bets were being placed as to whom the seconds were, how long the duel would last, the winner, and so on. No one would ever guess that the upcoming duel would change the world.

Ginny Weasley Potter was forced by her husband and father to attend the duel. She had no idea whom she wanted to win and actually wished that both would kill the other.

Harry had written to the one he asked to be his second the moment he left the Great hall that night. He knew that Malfoy no doubt had written his father asking for his blessing and more than likely be his second.

So it was no surprise when the Scion to the Malfoy family was seen in the role of second for his son. Harry's second was running behind, wanting to make a dramatic entrance. Harry just shook his head at the theatrics.

Professor Dumbledore was waiting in the center of the dueling area. He wanted to talk both boys out of it if possible. But the look on Harry's face proved that wish wasn't going to happen. The Malfoys reached the center first. Both were smirking at seeing the boy-who-lived alone.

"Lord Potter, where is your second?"

"Waiting to make a grand entrance."

"Why would he do that?"

Out of the tent came none other than Lord Voldemort. Several screams were heard as the students began to panic.

"Because I wished it so."

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "How could you?!? How could you name him your second?"

"Simple."

Dumbledore waited for the boy to continue but he didn't. "Yes?"

"I wanted family to support me and he is my great grandfather after all."

Dumbledore and both Malfoys paled at those words. It was Dumbledore who voiced the question. "I don't understand. He cannot be Lily's grandfather, can he?"

"I never said he was Mum's grandfather because he wasn't. He was Dad's."

"You're James Potter's grandfather, my Lord?"

"Harry showed me the proof during the Christmas holidays. He requested that you and your family not be invited. I granted that request. Obviously your son has no upbringing or manners if he pulled this stunt. I have done some unpleasant things in my life but never have I messed with the bloodline of an ancient family. Isn't that right, Great Grandfather?" Voldemort turned his attention to Dumbledore who paled even more when asked the question. The Malfoys stood in shock at what they just heard.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Tom."

"Of course you don't Great Grandfather. You don't remember after having an argument with your lover Grindelwald, you went and used one of the 'ladies of the night' at the local pub to vent your frustrations. She became with child and you paid her off as you and Grindelwald were back together. He never knew about the child did he?"

Dumbledore refused to answer but his eyes were pleading not to reveal the rest.

"That child, a daughter by the way, grew up and married Marvolo Guant, my grandfather. She died trying to give him a third child. Leaving my mother to use a potion on my muggle father to get out of the situation you placed her in, by refusing to acknowledge your own daughter."

Still Dumbledore did nothing.

"I never would have been raised in that awful orphanage. You, lover of one Dark Lord, couldn't bee seen connected to another one could you. You made me what I am."

"And made me what I am" added Harry.

Still Dumbledore said nothing. No one noticed the beetle flying away.

"Now that all the dirty laundry is out can we get on with the duel? I still have to kick Malfoy's arse for getting my wife pregnant."

"He did _what_?" asked Lucius.

"Had an affair with my second wife and knocked her up."

"And you know this how?"

"One, I only bedded Ginny on the wedding night. Two, during the holidays I placed a recording device in her room and our sitting room. Guess who spent most of his time there?"

Lucius grabbed Draco forcing him to face him. "Did you?"

Now Draco was scared. He had no idea that Potter could be so Slytherin. "Yes Father."

"Very well. If you survive we will discuss this."

"Yes Father."

Dumbledore still said nothing. It got to the point that Professor Flitwick was asked to referee the duel.

"Alright boys, no dirty tactics and no unforgivables. Understand?"

All four men nodded. "Very well I will count to ten while both young men walk in opposite directions." Flitwick began the count and both Harry and Draco began to move. Being more afraid of his father than Potter, forced Draco to jump the count. He began firing several curses before the count of ten was reached.

Luckily for Harry he had anticipated such a cowardly act from Malfoy and had a shield ready. He felt several curses hit the shield and jumped out of the line of fire.

The crowd went wild and had no idea that the duel was over before it really had a chance to get going. A cutting and banishing curse ended the duel as Harry removed any further chance for the Malfoy line of continuing. He had Malfoy's wand in under a minute. Lucius couldn't protest as Draco had fired the first curse.

Harry stood in front of his former nemesis and snapped the wand in half. Looking up at the elder Malfoy he said. "I hereby declare that the marriage between the House of Potter-Black and the House of Weasley is hereby in violation of the marriage contract."

A glow was seen around Ginny and she fell to her knees in tears. She had gambled and lost.

"If I were you I would look into a marriage between your son and my ex-wife. He won't be giving you an heir any other way. She's carrying the only one."

Lucius Malfoy realized that the boy was right. The chit carried the future Malfoy as said boy had cut off any other means of doing so. The negotiations would not be pleasant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Daily Prophet the next day had the entire detailed history on Dumbledore and his unknown family. People were captivated by the story and many questioned as to how such a thing was kept under cover for so long.

In the same paper it was announced the reason for the Duel and its outcome. The Malfoy family soon found themselves shut out of every Wizarding event for years to come.

Ginny Weasley Potter was 'given' to Draco Malfoy that very day. She was never seen in public again. It was rumored that she gave birth to a daughter but as no one talked with the Malfoys it was hard to prove.

Dumbledore never recovered from his secrets being known. He was last seen heading to his office. His body was never found.

Lord Voldemort finally pulled himself together and actually began to do something worthwhile for the Wizarding world. It was said that his great granddaughter in-law spent several hours talking to him about muggleborns and muggles themselves. He was found to be the best Head of the Wizengament the Wizarding world had every seen. Even better than Dumbledore.

As for Harry and Hermione they quietly finished Hogwarts. Several different wizarding positions wanted them to work for them, not that they needed to. Harry was quite willing to stay at home, write his books, and play house Dad to his growing family. Hermione couldn't just sit at home, but didn't want to do anything that most people expected her to. With Harry's support and blessing, not to mention Tom Riddle's, Hermione Potter set up a school for all muggleborn and wizarding children before they attended Hogwarts. This allowed the muggleborns to be better prepared before going to Hogwarts. Also allowed got them to be around those that were raised with magic. That first year the school had well over a hundred students from eight countries. Several of her and Harry's class mates joined in to help teach, especially when Hermione was gone on maternity leave. After the fifth one Hermione called it quits to more children.

Harry completely understood. His life was now filled with love, laughter, and honesty.


End file.
